Integra the Second
by Aubrey Solenge
Summary: A hundred years in the future, and still nothing much has changed. i suck a summeries, please r&r!


This is my first Hellsing fanfic, and if you want the second chappy, review review and review!!!

Chapter 1:

Red Sky

Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing the II leaned back in her comfortable leather chair, massaging the bridge of her nose in frustration. Nearly a dozen FREAK attacks in the past week, far more than usual. Integra, named after her great-great-grandmother, had wine colored eyes, black hair, tan skin and an icy demeanor, which made her a formidable person to talk to, and a person you did not want to anger. Her black hair was uncommon to her family, most had deep brown or platinum blonde. Her red eyes were even more of a puzzle. Her father told her that they were recessive traits that arose from before her family even had the name Hellsing. At this, Integra just shrugged her shoulders in response. Of course she knew that her father was not telling the whole truth. "Stupid paperwork… it's always me isn't it?" she thought in pent up frustration. Then, without warning, slammed her forehead on an unfortunate stack of documents and groaned. "Stupid stinking paperwork… stupid stinking FREAKS… stupid stinking organization…" She sat there a few moments and grumbled "I need some gum…" she reached under her desk and found a pack of BigRed gum. Pulling a stick out she unwrapped it and popped the cinnamon flavored gum in her mouth. It was considered unsightly for the leader of the Hellsing organization to do this, but she didn't give a flying leap about it. Her great-great-grandmother, Integra the first, smoked cigars. Her great-grandfather spit tobacco, and her grandfather had the horrible habit of blowing up Barbie dolls in the toilet. She leaned back and enjoyed the wonderful cinnamon flavor. "Ahhhhhh…cinnamon goodness…" she thought, closing her eyes. Then, an all to familiar chill settled in the room, causing a shiver to run down her back. She pretended not to notice, choosing to keep enjoying her gum. A tall figure dressed in red stood entirely still in the corner, hidden in the shadows. He had perfectly circle orange-tinted glasses, and a large hat covering most of his face, except…his impossibly wide smile that he always seemed to wear. "Hello, Master." he said in a deep masculine voice. She opened her eyes and sat up looking at Alucard, acknowledging his presence. "Paperwork… what about you?" she asked, closing her eyes again. "The normal… killing FREAKS, sleeping, cleaning my gun… thinking of you…" and his wide grin widened, even more if possible, at his last remark. She snorted. "Thinking of me my bum… and quit calling me Master… I hate that," she said crossing her arms, eyes still closed. Alucard strode over and sat on the edge of her cherry wood desk, his long legs still touching the ground. "Why? Its true, you are my Master." She shook her head in defiance. "Maybe my predecessors thought so, but I don't. I think of you as an equal. Possibly higher than myself… as well as a friend." She said this often, but Alucard still had trouble getting accustomed to being an equal to his Master, even if it was only in her eyes. "You know… you are the first Hellsing in your long history to ever think that." She scoffed. "There's a first for everything, so I hear everyone tell me." A sadistic smile played on his thin lips. "So you always say… but, is that how you really feel?" he had already read her mind, and she had no doubt that it was true but maybe, she had changed it in the past twenty seconds. She sighed. These conversations between them were getting rather tiresome. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times… of course that's how I feel. I have grown up around you even before I was born, still in my mother's womb. You are…well… my best friend really, my only family. Besides Garret of course." Garret was her butler, descendant of Walter or commonly known as the "Angel of Death". He carried the same silver wires that his family has had over the generations. Alucard smiled a small smile, not even his common smirk. "You are so unlike your namesake that it's uncanny." She shook her head. "You've told me that a million times as well. I still don't understand though… what do you mean?" Alucard sighed a small sigh, barely audible, and gazed at the ceiling, determined not to make eye contact. "She thought of me as a servant and nothing else. The vampire race, in her eyes, were abominations not worthy to even be on this miserable little planet we're stuck on. Need I say more? Master?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his last word, and cocked his head, to gaze at her over the rim of his glasses. "Again with the Master bid? Its fairly annoying… but I'm sure you know all about that, don't you, Alucard?" she smacked her gum loudly. Alucard winced, thatwas annoying. A soft rap could be heard on the wide double doors leading into Integra's office. She quickly spit her gum out in the trashcan, hid the pack and returned to her paperwork, like nothing had happened. "Yes… come in Garret," she said in a monotone. The head of a middle-aged man poked his head between the double doors. He looked remarkably like Walter, the same graying black hair and cool, soft blue eyes; you could see the family resemblance. "Sir Hellsing… it's the troops… they've all gone crazy!!" Integra said a silent prayer to God in irritation, and looked at Garret. "Could you elaborate on that please, Garret. What do you mean the troops have gone crazy?" She noticed that he was not standing completely within the threshold and beckoned him inside. Garret came in nervously, and shut the door quietly behind him. "I mean, Sir Hellsing, that they are panicked." She rolled her eyes. Alucard noticed this and snickered faintly. Integra shot him a glare. "Why, per say, are they panicked?" She smoothed her tailored men's suit of its wrinkles and stood up. Garret took a deep breath and continued in a strong firm voice. "There is a FREAK army invading over the first floor. They are not the common run of the mill FREAKS either. They possess tremendous intelligence, and are particularly strong. Our troops are not trained to take on these vampires." "Bloody H$!!" She shrieked. This would be another predicament on a long list of things to settle on her already shot nerves. "I need gum… and a vacation." She murmured. "Tch tch tch… what language, Master. It is certainly not becoming of a young lady such as you." She shot a glance at Alucard that meant daggers._"I'll deal with you when we get back, Alucard." _she thought to him. _"_ _I am going to expect you to do your worst, so don't disappoint Me." _he smiled his impossibly wide maniacal smile and stood up, waiting for orders. _"Don't worry," _she thought,_"_ _I wont." _Garret sighed, and said "Why do I have the feeling that I'm missing something exceptionally entertaining?" he asked to no one in particular. Integra stood up and reached under her desk for her gun, and loaded it with silver coated bullets. She pulled four magazines out of the drawer and stuck them in her pocket. "Alucard?" Integra said as she walked towards the door. "Yes, Master?" he replied. "Could you provide some backup for me please?" She asked, cocking her gun. "Is that an order? Master?" he asked, seeing how far he could push her before she cracked. "No Alucard it is not, but I would still like it if you helped me. I don't like ordering you around. Its not right." She set her hand on the doorknob, and murmured, "Ready or not, here we come…" She opened the door, and stepped into the magnificent hallway. "Garret, you go to the West Wing. Alucard and I will take the East. Lets go!" She started walking and noticed that Alucard was nowhere to be seen. "Alucard?" she called nervously. "I am here, Master," he said in a low voice. "Where?" she asked looking around. "Look in your coat." She opened her coat and thick, black, brackish blood caked the inside of her jacket. Slowly, blood-red eyes started to open all over her body, and she shuddered. They blinked altogether, and stared at her face. "You know how much that freaks me out don't you?" she could almost see his huge grin. "Yes, that's why I do it, Master." She growled in frustration. "Enough with the Master thing, please Alucard." She continued walking down the hall to get to the stairs to the lower levels of the mansion. "Your no fun, you know that?" he said in a disappointed voice, and the eyes vanished. She felt something thick and wet slide up her shirt to her neck. She gasped and pulled her tie off and ripped open her collar. It revealed a black tendril gently caressing the fair, smooth skin of her neck. "Alucard… what do you think your doing?" she said angrily, batting the tendril away from her neckline. It curled around her hand like a parasite, refusing to let go. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Master." he said simply from inside her coat. She let out a low growl, and tried to shake the black snake off. She undoubtedly failed miserably. "You know exactly what you are doing, Alucard, and I demand that you stop. It is very unnerving." she tried once again to shake the tendril off, and just ended up amusing Alucard even more. He laughed. He sounded so inhuman when he laughed like that. "How could I resist, Master, when I am this close to you, and you allow it?" Funnily enough, Integra wasn't pleased at all. (Gee… imagine that!) She sighed, and mentally kicked herself for letting him be this close. She almost just literly asked for it when she permitted him so near. "Alucard… please, we have a mission. The future of Hellsing depends that we succed on it. We'll discuss this later, acceptable?" Alucard snorted, and withdrew the tendril back to the folds of her jacket. "Fine, Master." he snapped. "We'll chat about this little situation when were done." She sighed. _"Great," _she thought,_ "Now he's angry_ _at me… I'm always the bad guy I swear." _ She nimbly ran down the stairs and came face to face with a FREAK. It noticed her immediately and charged. "Oh no you don't, I aint going down so easy." She pulled her gun out of her pocket and fired three rounds in its head. The vampire fell to the floor, convulsing slightly. She snorted."Over powerful FREAKS, yeah… right." She steped over the corpse, and proceded ahead. What she didn't notice, however, was that it was following her.


End file.
